The invention relates to an electro-magnetic relay having an elongated armature which extends essentially parallel to the axis of the excitation coil and which is pivotably seated with one end at a flange of the coil body, particularly according to German patent application P 31 32 239.5, corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 401,236, incorporated herein by reference.
The relay according to the aforementioned reference has the advantage that, as a result of directly fastening the springy contact arms in the insulating carrier of the armature, the armature motion is directly transmitted to the springy contact arms so that no actuation slide is required. Due to the connection of the movable springy contact arms to the insulating carrier, thus any and all friction between the armature and movable contact spring arm which would otherwise be caused by a standard actuation slide is avoided. However, all friction is not avoided in the sample embodiments of the aforementioned reference since the knife-edge bearings and trunion mountings of the armature disclosed there cause admittedly slight but not negligible friction.